Full Metal AlchemistAl's Story
by EarthxAngel
Summary: This isn’t much at all. And I’m terribly sorry I couldn’t come up with something better. It was just a sudden idea, and I didn’t have a better one. I couldn’t think of a oneshot, so I made up this song oneshot. Originally it was called “Ed’s story”, but I


Al's story

Summary- This isn't much at all. And I'm terribly sorry I couldn't come up with something better. It was just a sudden idea, and I didn't have a better one. I couldn't think of a one-shot, so I made up this song one-shot. Originally it was called "Ed's story", but I analyzed the song more and realized it should be Alphonse.

Song by-Evanescence.

Song Name-Breathe no more

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At first Dad left us. Mom became ill, and died shortly after. In a strong desire, and will to see our Mom smile again we learned alchemy. We become obsessed with the science that made you feel like you were magic. Then we tried to bring Mom back with our new alchemy skills, we failed. My older brother Edward lost his arm, and leg. And me? I lost my whole body to the other side of the gate.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long, _

_That I've come to believe my souls on the other side. _

_All the little pieces falling….._

_Shatter. _

_Shards of me too sharp to put back together……_

I woke up with a metal armor body. My older brother was bleeding out of his stump of an arm, and leg profusely. I took him to the rockbells house. He got well there, and we tried too train ourselves to take a journey to find the philosopher's stone. The stone would help Ed get my body back, and Ed's arm and leg. So we began our journey, trying to pick up pieces of our lives on the way.

_Too small to matter. _

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces…._

_If I try to touch her…._

We met Shou Tucker who became consumed in his obsession to stay a state Achemist. He was known as the Sewing Life Alchemist. He binded his own daughter Nina, and their dog Alexander together. But we couldn't do anything about it, we weren't powerful enough. Nina, and Shou were killed though, and that's when Scar came into the picture. That's basically when all the fighting started…all the unessesary bloodshed.

_So I bleed._

_I bleed. _

_And I breathe, _

_I breathe no more. _

After lab no. 5 my brother was put in the hospital. And I began to question my existence. Winry Rockbell came to see us, and she fixed Ed's auto-mail for him. I remember when Ed wouldn't drink his milk and Winry got mad at him, but that argument lead to a bigger more important one. Only a few months later. Of course we couldn't forget the things called Homunculi. We met them at Lab no. 5. The Homunculi are pure evil, our enemies. We knew we had to mow them down or the world would come to an end in their hands.

_Take a breath, _

_And I try to draw from my spirit's well. _

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child. _

_Lie to me, _

_Convince me that I've been sick for ever…._

_And all of this will make since when I get better. _

None of it made any since to us, but nonetheless our journey went on. On our journey we had many hardships, and were constantly watching out backs for Homunculi. Me, and my brother found the Homunculi. Sloth was the hardest one emotionally for us…well besides Envy. Sloth was hard because she looked like our Mother, she was our sin. Every time we saw her we were reminded of it too. But we knew the difference between our real Mother, and her memories, and our fake sin.

_But I know the difference, _

_Between myself, and my reflection. _

_I just can't help but to wonder…._

_Which one of us do you love?_

Then the Homunculus found me, and put me on an Alchemy circle. I had become the philosopher's stone, and they were going to use me to become human. But my brother came, and he fought the Homunculi, at that point there was only Wrath, Envy, Gluttony, and Pride. Lust was killed by one of her own for betrayal to them, and Sloth was killed by Edward, and so was Greed. My brother fought Envy, who changed into our friend while they were fighting. And in a moment of shock, and horror when Envy showed my brother his true form. Envy stabbed my brother with his morphed arm blade, and Ed slid off the blade to bleed on the floor.

_So I bleed, _

_I bleed…_

_And I breathe…_

_I breathe……_

I brought my brother back from the dead. But every one says that he brought me back afterwards, he sacrificed his whole body, and mind for my own body and mind. I know I will find him again though, I am searching for him. I have too find him. It's hard to get by everyday without him…., and I don't know how much longer I can go on.

_I breathe. _

_I breathe no more._

A/N- Yeah. Sorry it sucks so bad, that's all I can think of right now. Please excuse any spelling mistakes. A lot is going on right now in my life so I was having trouble concentrating. And I don't have a better idea. So I don't know when you'll hear from me again. Please review, no flames. If you can't say anything nice don't say it at all. If you don't like just back out, and don't review I really don't need that kind of stuff right now. Thank You, and God Bless-EarthxAngel.


End file.
